


All We've Ever Done Is Dance

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	All We've Ever Done Is Dance

 

 

For every step I take towards you

I take two back

I'm caught in a box step

Tired of the tarantella

Too terrified to tango

This frug's no fun

Would you settle for a nice, slow waltz?

 

  
  
  



End file.
